The Lament of the Lamia
by TheoryofaDeadgirl
Summary: An alternative ending to Myrnin/Ada featuring Ameilie, set in the nineteenth century. Myrnin is a ruthless, brilliant vampire who has been doing as he please for centuries, even if that means defying Ameilie, until one night he picks the wrong girl to suck dry and well, she has relatives who just won't let her murder slip by quietly. They want revenge... R&R please!
1. Part One

**A/N:**

**I one nothing except the plot. Everything else goes to the wonderful Rachel Caine :)**

THE LAMENT OF THE _LAMIA _

Chapter one:

Myrnin gazed down at the glistening drop of crimson. He watched as it slowly seeped out of the pin-size hole and trickled down the pale smooth skin of her slender neck. He cocked his head to one side and watched with all the fascination of a curious child. Additional drops joined the first and they merged to form a stream of dark red. Myrnin placed his hand just under the puncture wound he had made and applied light pressure. Warm blood blossomed and he allowed it to splatter over his fingers. The girl's skin under his hand was clammy with cold sweat. Goosebumps pebbled along her neck as he delicately sniffed the air around her. He was instantly hit with a scent so pure and so sweet that he felt his eyes slowly flare with a red of their own. The warm brown of his eyes relinquished to a dark, dangerous scarlet and he felt his fangs slide down from the depths of his mouth. He acknowledged the terror that lit up the young girl's eyes as she realized that she was going die. It hit her in one powerful, relentless wave. He ignored it – being long past the time of caring. Slipping into predator-and-prey mode he shrugged off his humanity and twisted the girl's neck to one side.

He sucked her dry.

Moments later he licked a few spots of dried blood from his hand, straightened his burgundy waistcoat and swept back into the ball room. His eyes adjusted quickly to the glow of the numerous candles and chandeliers that hung around the large, circular room. He allowed himself a moment to allow the friendly persona wash over him, cloaking his savageness in the shadows. Only then did he truly take in his surroundings. The ballroom was exquisite and Myrnin had no doubt that it must have been Amelie's doing. The walls were draped in gold and red cloth, interspersed with elaborate tapestries of Greek figures in battle. The windows were as high as the ceilings and opened up onto a breath-taking view of 16th Century Paris. The carpets were of the finest quality, threaded with unique patterns and vivid colours. The chandelier above shone a beacon of lunar light - and there were swirling, dancing bodies everywhere.

He pursed his lips as he took in the mass of white powdered wigs, corseted dresses in various patterns and black, shining buckled shoes. A small consort of strings played cheerfully in the centre of the room, providing the backdrop for the evening. Myrnin could still hear the heartbeats over the chaotic ménage of the voices in his head. Still hear the flow of blood in their veins. He felt his throat flare with thirst but ignored it for now. He swiftly cut a path through the throng of dancers and scanned the room with his enhanced sight. Finally he spotted her standing with a prim and proper Lord of some kind - Myrnin didn't care to recall his name.

Amelie's head snapped round at his arrival and Myrnin saw a muscle twitch in her jaw. He stood patiently, humming to himself, with his hands clasped lightly behind his back. Amelie quickly excused herself from the Lord and steered Myrnin over to an unoccupied corner. She turned to face him and Myrnin knew by the thin line of her mouth that she was in a far from agreeable mood.

"Where were you, you fool?" She hissed, her silver eyes glinting in the candle light.

He shrugged and buffed his nails on his silky waistcoat then gazed at them with more concentration than was necessary. "I was around."

Amelie's cold gaze cut through him and the air seemed to turn colder. Myrnin took in her silver hair and eyebrows, the sharp angle of her jaw and the dangerous, almost uncaring, glint in her frosty eyes. _She is truly an ice-queen_, Myrnin thought idly. Amelie studied his face then raised a sharp eyebrow. "Who was it this time, do I dare ask?"

"No one of any importance. She won't be missed."

"A small mercy then,"

"So, it would seem. Quite fortunate, really. I think some people are wary of me. It is all very irrelevant in the grand scheme of things."

"Speaking of things irrelevant," Amelie's gaze flickered around the room then her searching eyes fixed on something. Myrnin knew what – or _who_ – it was before he followed her glare.

Ava. She was almost obscured by the mass of swirling silk and satin skirts, her hands clasped lightly in front of her. She was alone in her elegant dress of gold, with the many skirts fanning out around her, acting as an invisible barrier to the rest of the room, warding off half-intoxicated dukes who wanted to have her hand in a dance. Her cheeks were flushed in a way that set off the delicate cream-and-roses of her skin. Her lips were soft pink and he noticed, as he had a thousand times, that they curved in a perfect cupid's bow. He loathed himself for wanting to run his finger over those lips. Ava's eyes were a warm brown, the kind of eyes that seemed to go on forever. The kind that one could perish in– and happily. Myrnin knew that when she became irate her irises would swirl in a dizzying chaos of colour, all greens and browns. Those eyes that he knew so well were watching them. Her gaze was unyielding and unabashed. _She's so strong and brave_, he thought, distracted. Myrnin knew that if Amelie was to look into his eyes at that moment she would see something that he'd rather she be oblivious to. With great effort Myrnin curled his lips into a sneer.

"Her again," he hissed with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. _Yes, _her, he thought curiously, _why is it that I cannot seem to forget you like I have many others? Why is your hold on me so strong?_

"Something must be done about her," Amelie said, still watching Ava. "If she discovers the truth she won't hesitate to expose us. We must silence her. Permanently."

Myrnin knew from centuries of acquaintanceship –occasional friendship - that Amelie's orders were not to be taken lightly. If she wanted something done, it was done, regardless of anyone and anything that tried to get in her way. If you happened to get in her way you were disposed of - quickly and quietly. He knew that if she didn't find his erratic behaviour so entertaining she may have _disposed _of him many centuries ago. To act against Amelie's direct orders was suicide, but he hesitated. Ava was irritating and perhaps _too_ observant at times but he had, although he would nAvar admit it to anyone, grown rather fond of the shadow that was Ava. More than fond of, really. She _was _rather handsome and she had a quick, bright mind – he disliked destroying something so bright and so full of energy. He tried to reason with Amelie.

"Well, I can assure you, she poses no threat. She's not the first woman who has fallen utterly in love with me. Quite the opposite actually." He shrugged, and grinned at her. His teeth shone ivory in the candlelight. "But, really, can you blame them?"

"Mmm," said Amelie, as she cocked her head to the side and studied him. Myrnin willed his gaze to meet hers and not wander off, attracted by the nearest shiny thing. "I didn't realize what a tender creature you were until now. Quite foolish of me, I'll admit."

"Ah. I think you mistake me, _ma chérie._"

"I do not." Amelie said sharply then she smoothed out her silky gown with a quick brush of her long pale hands. "Very well, let her live a few more years, it makes no difference to me. But please know that she may not last that long. Do you know why that is?"

Myrnin shook his head, and the movement caused his night-dark hair to lash and whip at his cheeks. "Pray tell."

"She's dying. I can smell it." A faraway look spread over her face as she stared up at the night sky outside the window. "How short, fragile and unpredictable their lives are."

He had already known Ava was dying – some sort of blood disease, he guessed - he had also smelt it on her. Ava didn't know. She had no idea that her life was going to be cut short and that she wouldn't live to see the new century. The disease wasn't so advanced that anyone could detect it. Anyone human, anyway. He turned to Amelie again and bowed elaborately, bending at the waist with a wave of his hand. He strutted out the ball room, dodging the dancing and twirling bodies. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Ava was following. He slipped into a small servant's room and waited for the click of Ava's shoes. She quietly stepped into the room and closed the door...

**A/N: So R&R if you want the rest of the story. Thanks :)**

**-C.**


	2. Part Two

_**The Lament of the Lamia **_

_**Part Two**_

_**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns everything but the plot and setting. Enjoy and please R&R :)**_

"When will you learn, you foolish girl?" Myrnin snapped at Ada, as he leaned against the stone wall with his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Amelie wants you dead and you bring attention to yourself. She needs no more reason to stop your heart." Myrnin tried to ignore the smell of death – almost decay – that seemed to cling to her skin.

Her eyes widened and he knew he had said the wrong thing. "Like yours?"

"I beg your Pardon?"

"Your heart. It's still, isn't it?"

He tried to laugh but the sound was choked. "Don't be absurd, my dear. You are cleverr enough to know that with a still heart comes immediate death."

"Not when you're one of the _Lamia_," her eyes narrowed, daring him to object. Myrnin recalled that the word _Lamia _was Latin for Vampire.

"That's the stuff of myth and legend, my dear girl." His voice was patronizing on the surface but underneath ran a current of pure panic, like blood gushing through the veins. But she wasn't wrong. His heart hadn't beaten in almost a thousand years and his veins had long since dried up - like thirsty vines in the afternoon sun.

Ava was silent before stating, "You're lying. I know about you. Of what you are. Of what Amelie is. I've seen it. You have been on this earth for more than a thousand years. Sunlight burns your kind, blood sustains them. Silver weakens you, and wooden stakes destroy you. _I know_, Myrnin."

"I'd advise you to hush now."

"I'm not going to expose you." She revealed, surprising him. "Even I know that exposure means war between humans and vampires and I don't believe I want that blood on my hands."

He raked his nails across his face in exasperation. "Then what do you want? Gold? Jewels?"

She waited until he met her gaze and then replied with a confident tilt to her head, "I want you to change me."

Myrnin almost lost his balance and if not for the wall beside him he was sure he would have fallen down. "I'm sorry,_ what_?"

"We both know I'm dying and I won't last much longer in this fragile body. Changing me would heal me and give the means I need to gain the knowledge I crave so much."

She knew. Myrnin had no idea how she could possibly but she did. She knew she was dying and she was asking for immortality. Myrnin closed his eyes and fought the urge to grab her around her slender waist and run with her. To get her away from here. Away from Amelie. He needed to protect her. From Everyone. But he was a danger to her – like he was to everyone. He'd learned to control his blood lust many centuries ago but the temptation was still there - a constant reminder that he would never be human again. That he would never feel the warm of the sun, never taste the richness of a fine wine. He would never be able to take a wife or have a family. He would never have _normal_. Because he would always be this. Unchanging. Frozen. Never moving forward. He would never wish that upon anyone.

He took a moment to collect his emotions before he answered. "Are you sure you know what you're asking, Ada?" It was the first time he had called her by her name. It surprised him.

"Yes."

He pursed his lips, clutching at any reason to deny her – to find a way out of the guilt that would consume him for eternity if he acted out her wishes. Eternity was a very long time. "Amelie will not like this," he finally uttered.

"Tell me," she challenged with a cocked eyebrow, "do you always do as Amelie says?"

"No. Only when she is right."

"And is she right now?"

"Perhaps. Regardless, I will not change you. Even if you are dying. Your death makes no difference to me."

"Again, you lie. You say you keep me alive for my mind but I know that is not true." She met his gaze. "You love me."

Myrnin became very still. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You don't know yourself, but _I _do. You love me. A mere human."

"Dear," Myrnin remarked, "you think entirely too much of yourself if you believe that."

She shrugged. "Perhaps. But I also know when _I'm_ right."

Myrnin let his fangs snap down and felt his eyes flare red. "Watch what you say, my dear. You do shine so brightly, you know. I believe your blood would bring me great pleasure. Yes, I'm sure of it."

"You don't scare me," she retorted. She wasn't lying. Her heartbeat was steady.

He regarded her for a moment then retracted his fangs. Myrnin was a selfish man. He had been alone for so many years, wandering from place to place, watching humanity change before his eyes whilst he remained the ultimate outsider. He hated what he was – what had been forced upon him. He was a monster, a murdering beast and he detested the vampire who had turned him a thousand years ago. But somewhere underneath all that hatred and self-loathing he felt his humanity stir. And suddenly he wanted this. He wanted _her_. He didn't beliAva he could handle the loneliness any longer. He _needed _this. She was asking – almost begging him for immortality. She was dying – she needed to change to live. He was doing this for her, not himself. He was saving her life. He just had to keep telling himself that for the rest of eternity and then maybe the guilt wouldn't destroy him.

He drew in a deep breath that he didn't need and announced, "All right. I'll change you. Just don't complain to me when the hunger takes hold and you rip your family to pieces."

Ada nodded once. Her eyes were wide and glassy.

Myrnin approached her cautiously, like one might approach a frightened animal and stood in front of her. Slowly he brushed red curls from her slender neck, exposing her throat. Ada's eyes closed and her lips parted. Myrnin allowed his fangs to slide down. He leaned forward, angling himself over her jugular. Ada swallowed. He gently pressed his teeth to her neck, denting, but not quite piercing the fragile skin. He pushed aside his guilt and let the monster in him take hold. His fangs bit into her throat...

Then there was pain. Pain everywhere. He was burning from the inside-out. He pulled away from Ada and fell to his knees in front of her. Myrnin watched as she pulled a wooden stake from his own chest and let it clatter to the floor. Blood stained the front of his waistcoat. He gasped for breath he thought he no longer needed and questioned Ada with his eyes.

She stepped back from him. Her chin was high and her expression was hard, unreadable. "That was for my sister, Clarissa."

"Your sister?" Myrnin wheezed. He couldn't think beyond the pain.

"The girl I watched you kill earlier. As she died in my arms I promised her that I would destroy you and that's exactly what I intend to do."

Before Myrnin could reply Ada was there again, stake in hand and then the pain intensified. He couldn't fight back, couldn't even run. He was consumed by it. Until – finally – Ada twisted her delicate wrist and he felt the sharp wood pierce his heart. As he left the world he had been roaming for a thousand years Myrnin realized that Ada hadn't loved him at all. He was almost glad to be leaving this world behind. He should have died a long time ago. He'd cheated Death. Now Death had come to collect. He felt a sudden peacefulness wash over him. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness tugging at his mind.

And then there was nothing.

**So there you are. R&R please. Thanks! :)**


End file.
